What the Doctor Ordered
by Audentium
Summary: I had the situation perfectly under control, "Law, if you use the excuse that you're a doctor to get me out of my clothes one more time I'll-I'll-" "You'll what? Miss Farerra?" He grinned cheekily, knowing I couldn't do anything. Control. Right. LawxOC
1. Fight for your Life

**I have no comment as to why I'm starting a new story XD but I have recently come to really love Law XD I don't know why, but do I ever? XDD**

**This first chapter is a little boring but it's mainly an introductory chapter, things will get real heated up in the next one XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I never will. I do own all original characters and islands though xDD**

* * *

><p>Today started out like any other day, I got up, I showered, I ate breakfast, and I left for work. I had a job as a cook at the local barinn The Rusty Pelican although sometimes I had to cover bussing tables when our serving girl called in sick or just decided to not show up. It was those days that I hated the most. Mingling and flirting with drunken men was not something I enjoyed doing. I had thought that fortune was going to be on my side today because it was sunny, warm, the birds were chirping and no one was staring at my strangely colored hair.

My hair was a bright orange and cut short so that it stuck out at random angles all over my head. In sharp contrast my eyes were a boring steel grey, apparently all my pigment in my body had gone straight to my head. That didn't particularly bother me though I was actually quite fond of my eyes.

Walking through the small town of Lowland I observed the town's people bustling around trying to get the day's errands done while at the same time avoid bumping into anyone else and dropping the items they already had on the ground. This made it rather difficult to get through the crowds to where I needed to be, luckily it wasn't far and soon enough I found myself standing in the seating area of the pub.

It was decorated with dark wood that added to the old log cabin feel that seemed to radiate from the very walls. The inside smelled of pine which only added to the atmosphere even more. At the very back nestled in a corner was a large wood fireplace that we lit at night to give off a homey feel. To my left was the bar where the bartender would stand and take orders for drinks and just behind it in a closed off section was the kitchen. On the opposite side were the stairs that lead to the rooms for paying guests, there was a special place underneath the bar counter where the keys were kept.

It turns out our serving girl Alicia was already here busy cleaning tables and taking the chairs down from their place atop the tables where we put them in order to clean the floor after we closed for the night. I let out a little sigh of relief until I noticed that our bartender Thomas was nowhere to be seen, and then my sigh of relief turned to one of distress. Great, now I would have to help Alicia with that. I wasn't able to stay in my little alcove shut away from all the noisy customers who thought that as I walked by the tables that gave them leave to grope me.

Mumbling a quick 'morning' to Alicia, I headed into the kitchen to begin prepping the food. Quickly tying a white apron around my waist I got to work cutting vegetables and kneading dough for bread. Being the morning we didn't have any customers seeing as we didn't open until noon and we used this time to make sure everything was ready for when we opened our doors for the lunch rush. After that then came the drinking rush which usually started at about four and went until we closed at one the next morning.

Being an island on the Grand Line it wasn't unusual for us to have pirates as regular customers and sometimes we would even get the odd Marine crew, but it was extremely rare. There have even been a couple times where we've had a Marine and a pirate crew at the same time, and neither of those times has it been pretty. Without fail a brawl would immediately start and it was for this reason that everyone who worked here was required to take some form of martial arts or strength training. Since we didn't have a bouncer all of us worked together to make sure that unruly patrons were dealt with accordingly.

Between all of us believe it or not Alicia was the most proficient in martial arts, but I was stronger. Whereas Alicia was a lot faster than I was and more agile in avoiding and dodging blows, I was more efficient in blocking and actually dealing the blow. Lastly Thomas was the strongest of us he is able to hold a man that is at least twice his size with little difficulty having a knack for finding the best hold to use on a person or two. Together we made the perfect team and it was incredibly rare that a situation arose that we couldn't handle altogether, but of course today Thomas was not here, and tonight was when we would have needed him most.

The hours flew by as I spent my time baking bread and chopping vegetables then waiting for the bread to finish cooking and helping Alicia give the room a one final mop and sweep before we opened at noon. As always a line of people waited for us as we opened the doors and welcomed them inside with warm smiles. Alicia seated them and took their orders which I took to the kitchen and immediately set to work filling.

In here was my domain. In the kitchen I worked alone. In the past we had hired people to help me but every time without fail they usually ran screaming with a barrage of sharp objects flying after them. I had a certain way of doing everything and more often than not, so did other people. Unfortunately that way usually clashed with mine and if you got in my way in my kitchen that was a death penalty. In here I was Queen Bitch and I didn't care what anyone else thought. My policy was simple: My kitchen, my rules. No exceptions. There was one time I caught one of the previous helpers actually play fighting with another using a soup ladle and a spatula. In simple words I saw red and they didn't stay a moment longer. It was after that that it was decided that it was best if I was left to work alone.

Soon enough the lunch rush cleared out and I used this lull to wash the dishes that had stock piled in the sink. The only time to this day that I accept help in the kitchen is to clean the dishes and Alicia came to help me with this once she had finished bringing in the rest from the tables. Afterwards she left to once again clean the tables and I returned her favour by mopping the floor.

Alicia and I in comparison were complete opposites. She had long shiny black hair that was so dark it was almost blue, and her eyes were a sparkling azure. Personality wise she was upbeat and a flirt whereas I was just uptight and completely oblivious to the opposite sex.

Even our fashion sense was completely different. She liked anything that showed cleavage and her long legs. I on the other hand preferred high necked shirts and a pair of jeans that hung comfortably on my hips. The only amount of skin that I like to show was maybe a little of my midriff and my arms, other than that of course my face and maybe lower legs on hotter days.

The only thing that was mildly similar between us visually was we had about the same curvy figure. It was not something I was immensely proud of, thus why I try to hide it for the most part but neither was I ashamed of it either, I just wanted people to see me for who I was, not what I looked like. Shaking my head I dispelled those thoughts from my mind and focused on the task at hand.

Before I knew it people began trickling in again and I found myself behind the bar mixing drinks, something other than cooking that I enjoyed doing in the pub. So far it was all locals coming in for a quick relaxing drink after work, and conversing with friends before heading home to their families for the night. As the sun sank below the horizon the local husbands and fathers left for home and our regular night time customers remained behind or flocked in with the dying light. It was then we were graced with the strangest looking pirate crew to date.

The first was a man (I'm assuming he was a man considering I couldn't see his face with the white and blue mask he wore) had long and I mean _long_ blonde hair that reached to the back of his knees he wore a black with white polka dot shirt and blue jeans.

The second was some sort of zombie looking guy that had blue hair that resembled dread locks. He wore what appeared to be a black bodice like shirt that laced up the front and the sides with red string and red pants to match over his brown boots. Wow…

Their captain took the cake however with his red hair resembling flames, his scowl turning down (purple?) lips. He wore a large fur coat with no shirt not that I was complaining about that part, he had a nice body, not that I would ever mention that out loud. I could practically feel the ego radiating off him. Ahem anyways… the fur from what I could tell appeared to be a reddish-purple on the inside and a mud brown on the outside. His pants were by far the worst though; the waist had a blue sash underneath a black belt with a gold buckle and were black with yellow spots all the way down to his ankles where I spotted red tassels hanging over the top of his boots.

Man this crew desperately needed some "What NOT to Wear" I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from bursting out into laughter at the ridiculous sight that was before me. Thankfully they took the seats near the fire at the back so they weren't within my direct line of sight and with relative ease I was able to ignore them altogether.

Little did I know that the shit was about to hit the fan.

A few minutes later Alicia went over to their table to take their orders. I watched her out of the corner of my eye to make sure that nothing happened that I didn't like. For some reason these guys struck me as the kind of crew that didn't care about anything or anyone except themselves. Needless to say I was ready to leap the counter and rush to the aid of my co-worker should things take a sudden plunge.

I robotically cleaned a glass while she stood at their table. After a few seconds I could feel eyes on me as well but I couldn't be sure who would be staring at me until I realized the guy in the mask was slightly turned to me. Switching my gaze to him I saw him tense slightly just in the tightening of his fists on the table. I was right after all; he was obviously considering me a threat just as I considered him one. We then entered a staring contest (or at least a concentration contest considering I couldn't tell if he blinked or not) each daring the other to back down first. The next few seconds seemed to stretch into hours as Alicia finished up at their table and then left to bring me what they ordered.

Broken out of our contest I took the notes she held out to me and went into the back to start cooking the food which they ordered. Glancing at the list I felt my eyebrows raise I haven't cooked this much for one group in a while, they'd better be able to pay for this. I snorted in dry amusement, right, judging by how they looked it was more likely they would burn the place down first. But whatever they were customers and I would be damned if I didn't follow protocol and treat them as such. So without complaining I got to work and soon lost myself in my task.

For the next couple hours I found myself keeping busy in the back with the amount of orders that were flowing in. Apparently after all the drinking people were starting to get the munchies not that that came as a great surprise this was just the normal flow of things for us every night.

More patrons filtered in and I heard the sound of raucous laughter as a group of young boys sauntered their way in already drunk. It seems that they had gotten tired of drinking just by themselves and had come out to harass the patrons of the local bar. I didn't pay any attention to them or what was going on outside and focused solely on the food; if Alicia needed my help she would come get me.

That's when it happened.

All of a sudden every metal pot, pan, and utensil started to vibrate violently creating a loud cacophony in the small space. I stopped stirring the soup I was currently working on and yanked the wooden spoon out as if it had turned to something poisonous.

Then I saw a haze of red.

With a calm that came before the storm I gripped the spoon tighter and opened the drawers to retrieve the plastic knives I used specifically for cutting up fruit for breakfasts on the weekends. Then I slowly pushed open the door that separated the kitchen from the pub and my eyes scanned the frightened crowd for the one responsible.

I was unsurprised when my eyes rested on the pirate captain from earlier. He held his hand before him that was slowly attracting every bit of metal to his skin and I instantly knew he was a Devil Fruit user of some kind. A sadistic grin split his lips as he gazed down at the group of boys cowering on the floor. With my target locked I did the first thing that came to mind, in hindsight it wasn't the smartest thing to do by far but at the moment I didn't care. He messed with my kitchen therefore he was going to pay. So without any hesitation—

—I threw the spoon.

It soared cleanly through the air end over end to make contact with the read head's head with a solid _konk_, and as if _that _wasn't enough to gain his attention:

"Oi! Fuzz ball!" I screamed brandishing my remaining knives I saw Alicia turn to me in horror along with the rest of the bar, "You got a death wish buddy? Because you don't mess with my kitchen otherwise!" well _that _definitely got _everyone's _attention, except of course the riffraff that was taking the opportunity of a distraction to escape out the door. Cowards.

"Fuzzball?" he glared daggers at me no doubt not liking my little nickname for him it was then that his crewmate with the mask and blonde hair stepped forward blades on his arms spinning so fast they blurred into one.

"Should I kill her Kidd?" he asked nonchalantly and the captain grinned sadistically

"No, I want to enjoy the feeling of ripping her limb from limb with my own two hands to teach her a lesson that women should know their place." I knew he was baiting me but I couldn't stop myself from taking it. I hated sexist bastards like this guy.

"Oh I know my place alright, it's sticking my foot up your ass so far you'll be choking on laces for a month." That did the trick and before I knew it I was in for the fight my life. Literally.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god…Help! Some… help!... Farerra…pull you out!" I faded in and out of consciousness hearing someone screaming frantically but my scrambled brain couldn't make sense of any of it. "Please… somebody!…" I could feel someone pulling on me but I couldn't tell what they were pulling. Nothing seemed to be functioning properly. I couldn't even tell if I was breathing, not that it mattered, my brain didn't seem to be responding to anything anyways.<p>

"Is… wrong Miss?..." a new voice asked but I didn't acknowledge it at all. I could already feel myself beginning to slip away again but before I did I heard one more thing. Something that would change my life forever,

"Trafalgar Law…"

* * *

><p><strong>Taa daa! So was it good? Bad? Was Farerra a Mary Sue? I would greatly appreciate feedback so please review if you have any advice or if you just liked it! XD <strong>

**I hope everyone was in character XD**


	2. I'm Alive

**Haha okay here's the next chapter and I am happy to say that Law actually makes his official appearance in this one XDDD so I hope you're all excited for that and that I managed to keep him in character XDD**

**Silla: ****I'm glad you like it so far ^^ and I am definitely doing my best to keep her as middle ground as I can XDD I know from past experience (if nothing else) that making an overly powerful character is VERY Mary Sue-ish XDD**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Lolipop1987:**** Well I'm glad you like the summary but I don't know what you're trying to tell me that I need to fix. So I would like to say that before you accuse me of being lazy (because I work very hard on these chapters) I think it would be best if you made sure your reviews make sense first. I couldn't tell if you were telling me that my story was lacking detail or if there was too much. I'm sorry if my bluntness offends you, but since you were honest with me I figured I would return the favour. I don't mind that you don't like my story, I don't expect everyone to and I respect that you told me that and I would like to thank you for that honesty. I wish you had an account though so I could have told you this in private rather than here where everyone can see it.**

**One piece girl 99999:**** Lol when I first saw your name all I could think was "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" XDD I am also doing my best to keep Farerra from becoming a much hated Sue XDD So I am very happy that you like her! There is still so much more to her personality that we haven't seen yet! I hope this update was fast enough for you XDD**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay so that's it without further adieu THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>(3rd person POV)<p>

"_Farerra! Farerra! Oh my god! Help! Somebody help! Farerra if you can hear me I'm going to try and pull you out!" a girl with long black hair cried as she knelt beside a body buried in the still smouldering debris that was once a building of some form. "Help! Please somebody!" she continued to scream as she pulled on an arm that was the only visible part of the body. _

_The arm and that hand were badly burnt and the person had obviously been unable to escape when the fire had occurred. Failing to pull the body from the rubble the girl started to dig and pull the charred pieces of wood away to unearth the person beneath it. The whole time she was screaming at the top of her lungs for help, tears streaming down her face._

_Some of the wood that was covering the body was still slightly smouldering and burnt her hands as she touched them. This didn't seem to faze her though and she kept digging relentlessly._

_Just as it appeared that the raven haired girl was making progress she was then confronted with the problem of a giant rafter that was crushing the left half of the body. She tried with all her might to move it but to no avail, it was too heavy and didn't budge even an inch. It was then that she finally realized that there was nothing else that she could do and with no one else around to help, the situation was hopeless. Her friend was going to die there because she was too weak to move a piece of wood. It was then she gave up and put her head in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Is there something wrong, Miss?" an unexpectedly deep voice asked with a very slight sarcastic tone. Alicia whipped around and that's when she was greeted with the sight of a man wearing a yellow and black hoodie and a furry brown spotted hat with matching jeans. Behind him stood a white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit carrying a long sword in a black scabbard with white crosses down the length of it. The girl immediately leapt to her feet and took a defensive stance recognizing the man at once._

"_Trafalgar Law…" she mumbled under her breath, horror evident in her voice, "The Surgeon of Death…" Law quirked an eyebrow and smirked a little wider giving her a very slight mocking bow. _

"_Yes, I was the last time I checked, Miss." he replied cheekily before scanning the immediate area, "What happened? Did someone play with fire?" the pirate captain asked suddenly becoming serious. Alicia hesitated before answering, unsure of whether or not to tell him, but then again, what could he possibly do to make the situation any worse? In her head the tiny voice in the back of her mind was already listing the possibilities but she ignored it and decided to trust the man before her._

"_Well I guess you could say something like that. This used to be a pub before tonight." Alicia faltered, "Then tonight we had a pirate crew come in. Not that that's unusual, but this time it wasn't just any pirate crew. No this was Eustass 'Captain' Kidd and his crew." A sob racked her but she pulled it together again, "For the first little while everything was going smoothly but of course that's when the drunken idiots had to come in and ruin everything. The dumbasses headed straight to their table and started mocking them. Kidd used his Devil Fruit ability and unintentionally messed with the kitchen, which the cook didn't like at all." Alicia chuckled and a few more tears leaked from her eyes "So she, Farerra, came out of the back armed with nothing but a wooden spoon and plastic knives and did the stupidest thing I've ever seen to date." She wiped the tears from her face and grinned sadly, "She threw the spoon at him and then proceeded to call him 'Fuzz ball'." Law seemed incredibly amused with the whole situation if one went by the grin that was currently adorning his features. "The end result is what you see here. After he finished with the cook he burned the whole town to the ground."_

_The smoke that had permeated the air until that moment cleared slightly and revealed the skeleton remains of what used to be businesses, homes and livelihoods. What used to be a prosperous community was now a ghost town._

"_Then would I be correct in assuming that the cook you mentioned is the one you're currently trying to pull from the debris Miss…?" he clarified ending with a question of her name_

"_Alicia." She replied stoically before her face lit up with an idea, "Wait, you're a doctor right? Will you help her please? She's likely just about dead if she isn't already! Please I'll do anything!" she begged the man before her, shoving aside her pride and asking for help from a pirate something Alicia swore she would never do. Law raised another eyebrow and smirked._

"_Anything?" he asked smugly._

"_Anything!" she confirmed without hesitation, and he grinned wider._

"_Even sign your friend over to a pirate crew?" he posed and Alicia paused and lowered her head. Obviously that wasn't what she'd expected he'd say._

"…_There must be something else other than that…" she said weakly already knowing that there wasn't any other option. It was either give her friend away to a pirate supposedly known for his cruelty or leave her to die underneath the rubble where she now lay. _

_For a while they were silent, no one said a word not daring to break the hush that had suddenly settled over them like a blanket. Slowly Alicia looked back and forth between the body and the man standing patiently before her. Would she really be saving Farerra's life by agreeing to his terms or would she only be officially signing the death certificate? Those few moments were so tense that you could have cut it with a knife. _

"_I want to know why you want her first." Alicia demanded threateningly, fists clenching at her sides. Law shifted his position so he was more comfortable._

"_My crew needs a cook Miss Alicia, that was the whole reason for us stopping at this island," He stated plainly and the bluntness of his sentence and the serious expression on his face made it hard to disbelieve him. So there were two options that Alicia was presented with: either he was an incredibly good liar or he was genuinely telling the truth. She stared him down for another couple moments to see if the was a façade that would crack if she glared hard enough. When he met her gaze firmly and steadily Alicia came to the conclusion that he was being honest._

"_Alright I'll do it, just please help her!" she relented falling to her knees and sobbing into her hands. What had she just done? Is this what Farerra would have done had their positions been switched? No, Farerra would never have been so weak as to beg for help from a pirate, and with that thought in mind Alicia only sobbed harder._

_Smirking triumphantly Law nodded to the bear behind him who then headed towards the sobbing black haired girl and past her to where the body of an orange haired cook lay crushed under a rafter. With relative ease the rafter was thrown aside and the bear picked up the girl with great care doing his best to not jostle her too much. Once that was done he rejoined his captain and began the journey back to the ship where he would set to work keeping his end of the bargain._

_There was nothing she could do but watch as they carried off her friend's limp body. No more would she listen to her complain about people staring at her strangely coloured hair. No more would she be able to have a shoulder to cry on when her latest boy toy dumped her. No more would she be able to have an arm to laugh on when they were enjoying a day off together strolling the town and all its little shops. No more would she see the familiar shock of orange hair walk down the streets late at night after closing waving good-bye over her shoulder. This would be the last time she ever saw her one and only true friend and it was being carried away in the arms of a giant bear unconscious, bloody, and beaten._

_New tears filled her eyes and in great rivers flowed down her face and dropped onto the ground beneath her. It felt as though a great chasm had opened up inside of her chest and she felt as if she would never be whole ever again. _

'_I'm sorry Farerra… I'm so sorry…'_

* * *

><p>(1st Person POV- Farerra)<p>

Slowly I felt myself easing back into the conscious world and with it came the throbbing pain that came from all over my body making me wish I could go back into the dark, blissful abyss. For a moment I just lay there not wanting to aggravate my injuries any further. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear the sound of what sounded like artificial breathing and a steady beeping. Carefully I opened my eyes and blinked away the blurriness that clouded my vision.

I was in an unfamiliar room and upon closer inspection I was lying on a cot or a bed of some form and there was something covering my mouth and nose. As I tried to move my head I noticed there was stiffness in my neck and it felt as if though there was something tightly wrapped around it. My right arm seemed to have the same feeling and my left was cradled over my chest. Why I couldn't seem to care at the moment.

Using my eyes as much as possible I tried to look around but the ceiling wasn't very helpful in revealing clues as to where I was at the moment. Then I spotted something that seemed out of place in the corner of my left eye. Slowly I turned my head in that direction and I was able to see that I was not the only occupant of the room.

There on the floor lay a giant… bear… wearing an orange jumpsuit. Great, now I was hallucinating! Thankfully though it appeared to be sleeping so I didn't have to worry about it talking or something crazy like that, of course that's when life liked to prove me wrong. Just as I was about to go back to staring at the ceiling it started to move and before I knew it I was looking straight into a pair of black beady, intelligent eyes.

I blinked.

It blinked.

It blinked, and then it got up and ran to the door that was right behind it. "Captain, Captain!" he yelled as he ran full speed out the door. Talking bears… right… and that's where I once again became oblivious to the world.

* * *

><p>When I finally started to regain consciousness I was still in the same room I assumed in the same bed, staring at the same ceiling. I was still wearing whatever it was that was making my neck and arm feel stiff and this time I was determined to find out what it was. Preparing myself for the pain that was sure to follow I attempted to raise my arm above my head. Like I predicted, agony washed through my entire torso suppressing a groan of pain I managed to bring my arm up far enough so I was able to discern that the reason for my stiffness was indeed white bandages.<p>

Wait.

Bandages?

I wasn't _dead_?

That revelation was enough to make me forget about everything for a second as my arm came crashing back down on the bed beside me. Then all at once it all came rushing back this time with more questions than answers. Before I could fully concentrate on them though I quickly realized that once again I was not alone in the room.

Back in its original spot was the bear; okay so he wasn't a hallucination I probably only imagined it talking. Sleeping again but this time he was not alone either. Nope, this time there was a man was reclining back on his soft body hands behind his head in a relaxed manner pushing a white with brown spotted furry hat over his eyes. The only features I could make out on his face were the tip of his nose, his mouth and his dark facial hair.

He wore a black and yellow hoodie that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and it had some sort of symbol in the middle. It was a smiley face inside what seemed to be an incomplete circle with lines connecting the face to the incomplete ring outside of it.

I stared intently at it trying to figure out where I had seen that before. The answer seemed to be right on the tip of my tongue taunting me with the sheer obviousness of it. I didn't get much longer to ponder it because at that moment he yawned widely and tilted his hat back so he could see. The recognition was almost immediate and I felt my eyes widen to their fullest as I realized just who I had been staring at.

Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon of Death. Then that meant…

I was on the Heart Pirates' ship.

Shit. I was so screwed.

My instinctual reaction was to attempt to leap out of bed but being in the state that I was, I only managed to _fall_ out of bed. Landing with a very audible and painful _thump_ I groaned and tried to use my "good" arm to push myself up. unfortunately I soon realized that I was unable to in my current condition and I settled for glaring at the ceiling and the man to my left who was visibly trying to hide amusement and failing. No doubt on purpose, the bastard. I had known him for all of three seconds and I already hated that smirk.

"Would you like some help, Miss Farerra?" he asked hilarity evident in his tone and the way his smirk stretched further over his face. My eyes narrowed at the use of my name.

"No, I want some answers, like how do you know my name? How did I get here? What am I here? _What _am I doing here?" I was almost screaming by the end but Law was still just grinning. If anything he was grinning _wider_. I narrowed my eyes further in what I hoped was a threatening manner but I'd be willing to bet in my current condition I just looked sleepy. He didn't bother to answer any of my questions however; he just sat there grinning in a superior way.

Taking his silence as a refusal to answer me I once again tried to push myself off the floor using my right arm, my left I noticed for the first time was in a sling and that meant it was likely broken. The same could be said for my left leg which seemed to be in a similar splint to keep it straight my right leg was wrapped just as heavily as my torso and right arm.

Once again my progress was effectively halted but not for the reason that one would guess. This time I wasn't stopped because I couldn't handle the pain but because the bear decided that this was the perfect time to wake up.

"Captain?" it asked pushing itself (or himself because with a voice that deep I was sure he was male) into a sitting position. I could only stare wide eyed not believing what I was hearing. The bear was actually _talking_ I hadn't imagined that either.

Slowly one by one I could feel my sensory receptors shutting down and a wave of dizziness overtook me. I felt myself falling back down but I wasn't sure if I hit the floor because I was out before that.

* * *

><p>Again I woke to the <em>same boring <em>roof, the _same boring_ room and the insane reality that I was aboard a pirate's ship. Unsurprisingly I was once again not the only one in the room the sounds of grinding and stirring could be heard from the opposite side of the room.

Sure enough there stood Law mixing something with his back to me so I couldn't even fathom a guess at what it was he was making. I distinctly noticed that the bear was nowhere to be seen this time. In a way that was a relief because I don't think I could handle a talking polar bear right now. Where had they even found him anyways?

Eventually whatever he was mixing was finished because he then turned around and started walking towards where I was laying. Seeing I was awake he blinked once in surprise before a smug smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. I narrowed my eyes oh how I hated that smirk…

"Can you sit up, Miss Farerra?" he asked politely, but I knew better. The bastard was mocking me with that sarcastic lilt of his. Glaring at him in what I hoped was a "Do I _look_ like I can sit up?" manner I answered as bluntly as I could.

"No." He just continued to smile as he set the bowl down on the metal bedside table that I hadn't noticed before now before he turned back to me. Then in an action that completely shocked me he reached behind my back to push me up. It was then that I made an effort to try rather than relying solely on his hand. My abdomen muscles screamed at me and I had to hold my breath as the action hurt while I was in the position I was. Once I was fully sitting I mumbled a quick 'thanks' under my breath but I hoped that he hadn't heard it.

"How are you feeling Miss Farerra?" he asked cordially and this time I couldn't detect a mocking undertone, he genuinely wanted to know. I looked over at him and put my head in my hand as it started to pound with the sign of an oncoming headache.

"Like shit," I replied bluntly and instantly regretted it as it increased the pain that was currently stabbing through my brain. He merely nodded in response and walked around to the right hand side of the bed.

"Now Miss Farerra, I'm going to need to remove you bandages to apply this salve." I wasn't really paying him any attention because my head hurt too much for me to care about anything else at the moment. Nonetheless I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture giving him permission to go ahead.

Understanding my signal he dutifully began to remove the bandages that covered my arm all the way from my fingertips to my shoulder. I reluctantly removed my hand from my head to allow him to start unwrapping and I watched in horror as my arm was slowly revealed to be covered in burns.

The skin was red and blistered and in some places black and sloughing off. I gagged at the awful smell of burnt flesh and looked away so as to avoid seeing the grotesque appendage anymore. More towards my shoulder the binding was stuck to my skin and I hissed with pain as it pulled when they were taken off. Much to my surprise however he didn't just stop at my arm, he continued taking off the dressing until he had to reach over my chest. It was then I realized something of great importance.

I was not wearing a shirt.

Instinctively I grabbed his hand as he reached across me, effectively halting his progress. I winced as the sensitive folds of skin rubbed against each other with the movement. Unable to look him in the face my head was bowed so my chin was almost resting on my collarbone.

"Is there a problem, Miss Farerra?" he asked and I felt my hand tighten its grip around his wrist.

"You know damn well what the problem is," I growled and regretted it when the action caused a sharp pain to lance up through my lungs.

Gasping I scrunched my eyes shut and let go of his wrist to grasp my middle section. Agony rippled through every inch of my body making every breath, every heart beat a fresh wave of torture. My vision started to blur and that was the last thing I remember before being swallowed by the darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty the second chapter! I'm sorry for Farerra passing out so much XD that probably got really tedious but I felt that it gave a greater impact as to how badly she was beaten by Kidd.<strong>

**I hope everybody's in character it's my first time writing Law so please I would greatly appreciate it if people would tell me how I did XDD**

**Review if you liked it!**


	3. POLL NOTICE!

Hey guys I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter but I have a poll going on my account that concerns this story, so please go vote if you haven't already! It's not something that will happen right away but if it's what people want then I need to start planning for it to occur eventually.

Also if you select "maybe" in the poll, I WILL be expecting that you message me to at least hear what I've got planned so far and then you can tell me specifically what you think if you so choose to XD Don't be afraid to tell me that you don't like my idea, as long as you're polite about it I won't be offended I promise XDD

As one last note please do NOT review this "chapter" because I will be deleting it when I post the next ACTUAL chapter XDD

Thanks guys~!


End file.
